Items
All items in the game and their descriptions and potential uses. Keys Except for the Golden Key, these sit in your keybag, are not clickable, and are consumed when you click on the appropriate door. * Blue Key: Opens a blue door. Uncommon. Blue doors usually allow you to bypass monsters, and are occasionally plot related. * Golden Key: On use, opens every yellow door on the current level. * Red Key: Opens a red door. Rare. Red doors are always plot related. * Yellow Key: Opens a yellow door. If playing Story Mode on Casual difficulty, when you run out of Yellow Keys, you will automatically generate 1 Yellow Key in 60 seconds. Consumables These items are consumed upon use. * Bomb: Immediately kills all monsters currently adjacent to you. Boss monsters are immune. Doesn't hurt you. * Magic Mattock: Digs out all walls adjacent to you. One of two possible ways to retrieve pieces of the Fire Sword. * Scroll of Chaos: Re-summons all monsters on the current level. Useful for collecting gold on the highest level where you take 0 damage. * Scroll of Depth: Teleports you to the level below, even if you haven't previously reached it. Use this on level -49 to reach a secret level after retrieving the Dragon Slayer. * Scroll of Earthquake * Scroll of Height: Teleports you to the level above, even if you haven't previously reached it. Vital for reaching secret levels -16 and -6. * Scroll of Teleport: Teleports you to the space symmetrically opposite your current space on the current level. Vital (you need two) for reaching the Dragon Slayer on level -3. * Soul Stone: Resurrects you from your last soul-binding point. After using it, unreached levels will be re-generated. Can be used to purchase items in the altar rooms by pressing on the wall in front of the item you want. Cost varies between 2-10 stones. This item is not found on dungeon levels, but is granted to you when defeating a Zone boss (1 stone for Zone 1, 2 stones for Zone 2, etc., for a total of 15 stones for completing Story Mode). * Water of Life: Gives you a substantial amount of life, proportional to your current attack and defence. Relics Active relics require you to click them to activate them. Passive relics work constantly. Collecting a second relic of the same type does nothing. * Book of Monsters: Active relic. Contains details of the abilities and power of each denizen of the dungeon. Given to you by the Elder on level -49. * Cloak of Shadows: Passive relic. Conceals you from monsters, so that they can't use special attacks against you. Useful against Hell Hounds in Zone 5. Often found in Zone 5. * Cross: Passive relic. Doubles your attack strength against Unholy monsters, before defence is applied. Vital to defeating the boss of Zone 2. Found in Zone 2 and occasionally Zone 3. * Crystal Ball: Active relic. Reveals the level above your current level, without transporting you there. Helpful, but not important. * Dragon Slayer: Passive relic. Doubles your attack strength against Dragons, before defence is applied. Found on level -3. * Hand of Flight: Active relic. Reveals items and characters available on each visited level, and can teleport the user to any level. Vital to playing the game because of the secret levels without staircases. Found in Zone 1. * Lucky Coin: Passive relic. Increases the gold acquired from looting monsters. Multiples don't stack. Gold increase appears to be 10%, rounded down. Often found in Zone 5. * Ring of Antimagic: Passive relic. Protects you from magic attacks. Vital for completing Zone 4, where magic users attack you when you step next to their square. Found in Zone 4. * Vampire's Fang: Passive relic. Adds to your own life 5% of all damage you inflict on enemies. Multiples don't stack. Often found in Zone 5. For each hit, you receive 5% of your AP minus the enemy's DP. * Wand of Freeze: Active relic. Freezes all of the lava in the current level. Received from Morenth on level -50, and usable on levels -50, -35, -3, and 0. Other * Blue Gem: Increases your defence power depending on which Zone you find it in. Zone 1 increases DP by 1, Zone 2 by 2, Zone 3 by 4, Zone 4 by 8, and Zone 5 by 10. * Dwarves' Logs: Found randomly when you press on the wall and find a hidden passageway. There appear to be a total of 30 logs that can be found. * Greater Potion: Heals a large amount, depending on which Zone you find it in. Zone 1 gives you 200 health, Zone 2 gives you 400. * Red Gem: Increases your attack power depending on which Zone you find it in. Zone 1 increases AP by 1, Zone 2 by 2, Zone 3 by 4, Zone 4 by 8, and Zone 5 by 10. * Small Potion: Heals a lesser amount, depending on which Zone you find it in. Zone 1 gives you 50 health, Zone 2 gives you 100.